The Begining
by Haddock Fury
Summary: Alvin a encontrado una poderosa arma que amenaza con destruir dragones y vikíngos por igual. Hiccup a formado a los Defensores de Berk, una nueva legión de guerreros que entrenan dragones. Los jóvenes tendrán que descubrir sus nuevas habilidades para poder proteger su hogar y un nuevo miembro llega al equipo.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologo._

Amanecía en Berk, todo en paz y harmonía. La guerra había terminado y el pueblo había disfrutado de unos increíbles 8 años de paz. Pero ahora un nuevo peligro se acercaba en manos de un viejo enemigo de la familia Haddock.

_-¡HICCUP!-_ Bramo Stoick, había estado buscando al muchacho por horas montado en Tornado.

"Lo más probable es que esté probando ese nuevo invento suyo" pensó el jefe de Berk, y gracias a Thor encontró a su hijo a punto de probar su invento. El joven había trabajado en ello por semanas, unas extrañas alas que al parecer no eran para Toothless, si no que eran del porte exacto de los brazos de su hijo, cosa que le preocupo al jefe, Hiccup se había puesto algo arriesgado en los vuelos con su dragón, aunque el Furia Nocturna solía sentir la misma preocupación que Stoick ante las acrobacias. Bueno que se podía esperar de un vikingo que iba a cumplir la mayoría de edad.

_-¡Hiccup te he buscado por todos lados!-_ grito Stoick, enfadado.

El muchacho hiso girar su dragón quedando cara a cara con su padre.

_-Lo siento papá, es que quería probar esto y…- _se detuvo en seco ante la expresión de su padre.

_-Las tropas esperan-_ con eso Stoick guio su dragón en dirección a Berk, seguido muy de cerca por Hiccup.

Hiccup comprendía los nervios de su padre, su hijo se dirigía a una misión de alto riesgo y se había olvidado completamente de ver sus tropas. Luego de haber recibido la visita (no muy amigable) de Alvin en Berk, el joven vikingo y sus amigos crearon una elite de guerreros/entrenadores de dragones, llamados _Los _**Defensores De Berk**_._ El hijo del jefe era el líder, su novia Astrid la segundo al mando, su primo Patán el encargado del arte de armas pesadas, Patapez el maestro de toda información sobre dragones existentes y finalmente, los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda entrenaban a los arqueros.

Por muy sorprendente que fuese, Hiccup se había vuelto un gran espadachín, para el orgullo de su padre, el vikingo de ojos verdes había encontrado en su mente un sistema de lucha que mezclaba agilidad e inteligencia.

_-Te dije que estuvieras listo- _dijo Stoick- _Gobber a estado con los soldados por horas._

_-Lo sé, lo siento-_

Aterrizaron finalmente en las puertas del Gran Salón. Hiccup se quito su casco y entro junto con Toothless.

_-Bueno amigo, ¿estás listo?- _pregunto a su mejor amigo mientras el dragón le respondía con una sonrisa desdentada.

_-Adelante- _Le apresuro su padre, guiándolo dentro.

Abrieron las puertas. Un grupo de 30 soldados con armadura y cascos los esperaban dentro (todos con el escudo de Berk), dentro también se encontraban los respectivos dragones de cada uno, había una buena cantidad de Naders, Pesadillas Monstruosas y Groncles, todos perfectos para el viaje que realizarían. Los dos hombres de la familia Haddock se instalaron en el centro del salón y el más joven de ellos empezó a hablar.

_-Atención Defensores- _empezó Hiccup.

_-¡Si señor!- _respondieron todos al unísono.

_-Mañana nos embarcamos en nuestra misión-_prosiguió Hiccup_-He escogido este grupo, porque sé que son los más capacitados para ello. Nuestros arqueros han visto tropas de los Marginados en una misteriosa isla, en busca de una supuesta arma- _se detuvo un instante, esa idea de que Alvin atacara Berk nuevamente le producía escalofríos, pero debía ser valiente_- Nuestro objetivo es ir, averiguar y detener. ¿ESTAN CONMIGO?_

Resonaron los vítores y afirmaciones por toda la sala. Pasaron las horas de preparación, donde Gobber dio grandes ideas de ataque sigiloso, finalmente todos se fueron a descansar ya que mañana tendrían un largo día por delante. Hiccup se dirigía hacia su dragón, cuando su padre lo atajo en la entrada.

_-Bien hecho hijo, algún día serás un gran líder estoy muy orgulloso- _dijo el jefe mirando fijamente a su muchacho.

_-Gracias papá- _respondió su hijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Y creo que deberías ir a despedirte de tu novia ¿no crees?- _Dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo.

Hiccup se avergonzó un poco, su padre sabía los nervios que le daban solo con pensar en Astrid. En eso se despidió mientras se montaba en su dragón y se dirigió a los bosques de Berk. Era el sitio preferido de la joven pareja, Hiccup solo deseaba llegar. Aterrizaron y juntos los dos compañeros se adentraron en el bosque. Todo estaba muy oscuro y no se podía ver bien, pero ambos amigos podían sentir una presencia extraña.

Hiccup saco su espada y Toothless se puso en guardia. Quedo un silencio profundo… que fue roto por el movimiento de una sombra entre los árboles y el muchacho sintió como alguien desenfundaba un arma. Se escucho un grito de guerra, al parecer femenino, seguido de una figura alzando un hacha.

Toothless atacó, pero al parecer la figura tenía un compañero dragón que ataco rápidamente al Furia Nocturna, pero este se defendió dando zarpazos y mordidas. Hiccup paro un golpe con su espada e hiso retroceder a la sombra. Dio una estocada y un corte rápido, la sombra lo esquivo parándolo con el hacha. Hiccup trato de hacerla tropezar, pero la sombra era muy rápida. Finalmente el vikingo de ojos verdes salto hacia atrás dando una voltereta y la sometió con su espada, la tenía arrodillada con la hoja puesta en el cuello de su oponente.

_-Ahora….. Dile que pare- _dijo apretando la espada en el cuello de la sombra mientras apuntaba al dragón que atacaba a Toothless.

Toothless seguí luchando contra el misterioso dragón, hasta que la sombra dio un silbido agudo. El dragón se detuvo y Toothless lo volcó en el lodo poniendo su pata sobre la cabeza de este. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, cuando de repente la sombra que sometió su amigo se paro y lo tiro en el suelo haciéndolo tropezar con su pie de metal. Luego puso un hacha en el cuello del muchacho y dijo:

_-Mal jugado Haddock._

_-¿¡Astrid!?- _luego el vikingo se giro y miro a Toothless _- ¡Rayos! ¡Toothless deja a Stormfly!_

Toothless rápidamente se detuvo, Stormfly le gruño y se alejo en dirección a su dueña, mientras el Furia Nocturna le daba una mirada de arrepentimiento, como si quisiera decir, "lo siento no te reconocí".

_-¿Podrías quitar el hacha?- _le dijo enojado el muchacho, que seguía tumbado en el suelo.

Astrid saco lentamente el hacha del cuello del vikingo.

_-Venía a despedirme, no ha matarte- _dijo Hiccup incorporándose y frotando el área en donde estuvo el hacha.

Ya en pié, Astrid lo miro enojada con los brazos cruzados.

_-Sabes muy bien que no quiero que vayas, sin ti no podre manejar la academia- _respondió la rubia.

El hijo del jefe sabía que en el fondo, Astrid decía eso para cubrir que en realidad lo iba a extrañar muchísimo y que manejar la academia sería pan comido.

_-Aquí entre nos, sabes que eso no es cierto- _señalo el vikingo levantando una ceja. Astrid observo que detrás de Hiccup, Toothless hacía el mismo gesto.

_-Tú padre dijo que no fueras al inicio ¿verdad?- _respondió Astrid para zanjar el tema.

_-Pero al final supo que yo tenía razón- _contradijo el vikingo.

En eso Astrid le golpeo en el brazo.

_-¡Au! ¿¡Y eso por qué!?- _dijo Hiccup.

_-Eso es por amenazarme con una espada- _le respondió_ –y esto- _Le dio un tierno beso a su novio_ –para el camino- _luego le dio un fuete abrazo _-¿Por qué no dejaste que fuéramos?_

Astrid se separo esperando una respuesta.

_-Necesito que entrenes nuevos reclutas y vigiles Berk en mi ausencia- _le respondió Hiccup.

_-Pero….._

Por primera vez, Astrid, la vikinga más ruda y fuerte de todas, supo que no tenía nada que responder ante las palabras de su novio. Hiccup le estaba dando la misma mirada que le dio la vez en que quiso ocultar el nido de dragones para proteger a Toothless.

_-Astrid, no quiero arriesgar a mi mejor equipo- _dijo Hiccup, rodeando el rostro de la chica con sus manos_ –No te quiero arriesgar a ti, prometo que volveré._

_-Mas te vale, además necesitabas a alguien que te cubriera la espalda._

Se dieron un último beso y se dirigieron a Berk sobre sus dragones. Pero antes Hiccup disfruto de un vuelo increíble con la persona que mas amaba. Sin pensar que en su regreso le esperaban grandes retos a ambos y a **Los Defensores De Berk**.

_**Bueno este es mi primer Fic. Espero que les allá gustado plis comenten y espero sus opiniones. ¿Qué será esa extraña arma que trata de encontrar Alvin? ¿Qué peligros le esperan a los Defensores De Berk? Eso y mucho más en el otro capítulo.**_


	2. Tym Y Los Marginados

Capitulo 1.

Tym era un joven vikingo, hijo menor del ex líder de la isla Berseker. Todas sus esperanzas de conocer Berk se habían esfumado cuando su hermano Dagur firmo un tratado con los Marginados.

Desde que había escuchado las historias del Conquistador De Dragones de boca de su padre, Tym solo quería entrenarse como Defensor y conocer a su héroe, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III. Por eso se decidió a escapar de la isla.

Tomo un bote a espaldas de su hermano y lo arrastro con todas sus fuerzas hacia el muelle, logro ponerlo en el agua y zarpo a lo desconocido. _"Ahora rumbo a Berk"_ dijo para sí mismo. Al fin se había largado de ese lugar, su hermano nunca le había tenido cariño y ahora menos con la muerte de su padre. Dagur había hecho su vida un infierno, pero ahora iba a empezar otra vez. Tym iba a hacer lo correcto. No solo se había decidido por las historias, también había escuchado a su hermano hablar con Alvin sobre un arma con la que esclavizaría todos los pueblos vikingos. Y Tym quería hacer lo correcto, pronto advertiría a los Defensores, sin pensar de que el líder de estos se le había adelantado y se dirigía al epicentro del inminente cataclismo.

Pasaron los días, y finalmente diviso tierra.

Mientras tanto en Berk, todos estaban reunidos en el muelle despidiéndose de los guerreros que partían esa mañana. Astrid vio como su novio se alejaba con un enorme grupo de soldados a sus espaldas.

_-¿Y qué hacemos ahora capitana?- _dijo Patán que se encontraba a su lado, con un tono sarcástico.

_-Demos un vuelo, hoy relajémonos un poco- _Dio una señal al grupo y todos montaron en sus dragones en dirección al área Sur de la isla.

_-Astrid no te preocupes por Hiccup, estará bien- _Trato de consolarle Patapez, que se había puesto a su lado con Gorgontua.

_-Lo sé, es que en realidad….-_ Pero fue interrumpida por un grito de los gemelos.

_-¡Bersekers!- _gritaron señalando un bote.

_-¡Si un poco de acción!- _grito Patán con una sonrisa.

Stormfly se abalanzo hacia el bote junto con su jinete, seguidas por el resto del grupo.

_-¡Alto!- _Astrid freno de repente.

Todos se detuvieron asustados y Patán casi cae del dragón.

_-¡Me rindo!- _Gritó el niño, levantando los brazos, y al parecer único pasajero del bote_ –Solo trataba de encontrar Berk- _Decía con la voz entrecortada.

_-Bien, yo lo aplasto primero- _Dijo Patán, sacando su mazo.

_-¡Patán!- _respondieron todos con enojo, mientras Patapez le bloqueaba el paso.

_-Calma, no te aremos daño- _dijo Astrid, estrechando su mano al muchacho de cabello negro del bote.

Tym supo que podía confiar en ella y tomó su mano, mientras Astrid lo subía en su dragona.

_-¿Ustedes…son Defensores?-_ preguntó, con un tono de impaciencia.

_-Si señor, somos Defensores De Berk-_ respondió Brutacio, dando una pose heroica sobre la cabeza de su dragón.

_-Ignóralo, cuando era bebe se cayó de la cuna- _dijo la gemela _–Soy Brutilda y el tonto de aquí es Brutacio ¿y tú eres?_

_-Tym._

_-Bueno Tym, bienvenido a Berk, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro- _dijo Astrid con una cálida sonrisa.

_-Andando- _apresuró Patapez.

Finalmente los jóvenes aterrizaron en la academia.

_-¡No lo puedo creer, enserio son ustedes!- _dijo emocionado Tym.

_-¿Quién?- _preguntó Patán.

_-¡Los Defensores! Astrid la guerrera con su Nader, Patán con Dientepúa, Patapez el genio de los dragones, los gemelos arqueros y…._

_-Hiccup- _terminó Patapez, señalando su pierna izquierda.

_-Basta de nosotros y comienza a hablar- _se aproximó Patán con tono desafiante.

_-¡Basta!-_ Astrid se acercó al muchacho_ –No te preocupes Tym, este tonto no te tocara, pero necesito que nos digas que haces aquí._

_-Yo...Escapé de la isla Berseker ¡Juro que no vengo a hacer nada malo!- _Sabía que los vikingos dudarían, los Bersekers no eran bien recibidos en Berk_ –Solo quiero ser uno de ustedes._

_-¡Ven se los dije! él nos va a ¿Qué?- _se interrumpió Patán.

_-Ustedes son amigos del Conquistador De Dragones y yo quiero ser un Defensor como él, por favor._

Los muchachos se miraron entre si, al parecer Hiccup tenía un pequeño fan. Astrid confiaba en el pequeño y al parecer sus compañeros también.

_-Bueno, pues que empiece el entrenamiento_- dijo Astrid.

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron y salto de alegría.

_-¿En serio?_

_-Ven lo sabía, el pequeño era de confianza-_ dijo Patán.

_-Pero una pregunta- _dijo el niño con tono nervioso.

_-¿Si?- _dijo Astrid.

_-E…. tal vez les sonara algo apresurada pero ¿y el Conquistador De Dragones? _

Astrid le pareció muy tierno ¿Qué iba a saber Hiccup que a su regreso tendría el doble de trabajo? Ese pensamiento le dio risa, pero se contuvo.

_-Pronto- _le respondió con una sonrisa y noto que a los demás también les causo gracia.

"Espero", pensó la rubia, solo quería que eso tres día pasaran y que Hiccup regresara sano y salvo, Además, ya sabía a quién le iba a entregar ese nuevo pupilo quisiera o no.

_-Lo primero- _se adelanto Patapez _–Es encontrar tu dragón, y como sabrás hay toda clase de…._

_-Si si bla bla- _le interrumpió Patán _–Vamos a buscarlo._

_-¿Yo creo que debería escoger una clase de arma?- _les siguió Brutacio.

Al parecer todos querían dar su opinión, porque en unos segundos empezó un bullicio en todo el lugar.

_-¡CALLENSE!- _grito Astrid, y se produjo un silencio rotundo _–Gracias, creo que Tym debería descansar primero, y mañana veremos su entrenamiento._

_-Estoy de acuerdo- _dijo este.

Berk tenía una pequeña cabaña para los visitantes, Tym no tuvo problemas para instalarse en la isla. La cabaña cubría todas las necesidades básicas de un vikingo. Y Tym se percato de que olvido algo de suma importancia. Decir a la actual jefa lo que planeaba Alvin. "Soy un tonto" se dijo. Salió de la cabaña y corrió por todos lados tratando de encontrar a Astrid. Sin pensar que mañana una carta les señalaría a ambos que Tym había llegado muy tarde a Berk.

_¡Aterricen!- _gritó Hiccup al grupo de guerreros _-¡Papá! Lleva a los otros al lado opuesto de la isla, los rodearemos y nos vemos en el centro- _dijo mirando a su padre, que le dio un gesto de "comprendido" guiando al resto hacia el otro lado.

"Te tengo acorralado Alvin" pensó el vikingo de ojos verdes.

El grupo de 15 guerreros desembarco en la isla y esperaron las órdenes de Hiccup.

_-Bien… adelante muchachos- _dio un gesto y entraron todos juntos.

La cueva era muy tétrica y en el suelo se podía ver los restos de animales, y al parecer de… vikingos. Hiccup se fijo que también había pisadas.

_-Toothless, busca- _susurró al dragón.

El Furia Nocturna olfateó las huellas, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se lanzo a correr entre los túneles.

_-¡No le pierdan el paso, vamos!- _ordenó Hiccup, corriendo detrás de Toothless, seguido por su equipo. Lo siguieron por los túneles. Primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y a la izquierda otra vez. De pronto, el dragón se detuvo, hiso un gesto a su jinete y este hiso que el resto se detuviera guardando silencio.

_-¿Qué es señor?- _preguntó un soldado.

_-Shhhh... Escuchen- _Hiccup se escondió detrás de unas rocas junto con Toothless y el grupo lo imito, finalmente rodearon toda el área perfectamente ocultos. Lo que tenían delante era un semicírculo natural rodeado de rocas gigantes (donde se ocultaban), todo iluminado por una sola antorcha sostenida por Savaje, el segundón de Alvin.

A su lado se encontraba el mismísimo Alvin, junto con ¿¡Dagur!?

El líder de los Bersekers. Hiccup no podía creer que Dagur estaba con Alvin, pero no se distrajo y presto atención en lo que decían.

_-Finalmente es mía- _rió Alvin.

_-Querrás decir nuestra-_ le corrigió Dagur.

_-Como digas- _Alvin rodó los ojos y volvió a prestar atención en un objeto metálico que se encontraba sobre un pedestal _-Tanto tiempo y al fin ¡es mía!- _Puso su mano sobre el objeto con ira.

_-¡Raw!- _rugió con una mueca de dolor, mientras su brazo era envuelto por una especie de neblina negra.

Sus compañeros retrocedieron con rostros de espanto ante lo que veían. Alvin estaba siendo envuelto completamente por la densa niebla, mientras emitía gritos de dolor.

_-¿¡Pero qué!?- _gritó Dagur, con los ojos como platos.

_-¡Alvin!- _Savaje trato de ir a socorrerlo, pero la mano de Alvin surgió de entre la niebla y lo atrapo del cuello. No era una mano normal, era más grande, escamosa y con garras. La niebla seso y Alvin se paro con dificultad, aun sosteniendo a Savaje. Su cara ya no era la misma, sus ojos eran rojos sangre, su piel se volvió blanca con escamas y sus dientes eran colmillos.

Hiccup estaba igual de sorprendido como todos los presentes. Miro arriba y vio a su padre asomarse detrás de una roca, por su rostro, lo había visto todo. El muchacho de ojos verdes centro nuevamente su atención en Alvin, que aun tenía a Savaje por el cuello.

_-No estamos solos- _susurró Alvin.

_-¿Pero, de que… habla señor?- _tartamudeo Savaje.

_-Dagur…saca tu rostro y el de tus tropas fuera, ahora- _ordenó Alvin.

_-Sí, sí señor- _dio una orden con la mano a unos guerreros y se marcho.

_-Toma tu espada Savaje- _rió Alvin, liberando al otro vikingo.

De repente el horrible vikingo empezó a oler el aire como un perro, Inhaló y exhaló lentamente.

_-¡HICCUP!- _llamó- ¡Hiccup! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! No temas, no dejare que tu papi te vea morir… ya que él ira de los primeros.

El muchacho miro a su padre, sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos sabían qué hacer. Dieron un grito de guerra al mismo tiempo, seguido del grito de todos los guerreros con sus dragones abalanzándose sobre Alvin. Pero este no estaba solo, los Marginados surgieron por todos lados.

Hiccup levanto su espada y se entablo en combate con Savaje. Un corte arriba, otro abajo y lo hiso caer. Toothless luchaba contra otros Marginados, lanzo 1, 2, 3, 10 a volar por los aires y Stoick no se perdía la fiesta, ya había derrotado a la mayor parte del ejército. Los dragones luchaban junto con sus entrenadores, hasta que Alvin rugió. Fue un rugido gutural, casi tan parecido al de un dragón, los dragones se paralizaron, excepto Toothless y Tornado que permanecían en guardia al lado de sus jinetes.

Alvin atrapo a un soldado de Berk y lo asesinó con una fuerza inhumana. Todo fue muy veloz, tomo un hacha y se abalanzó sobre Hiccup.

Este bloqueo y Stoick fue en ayuda de su hijo. Los otros soldados trataron de ayudar, pero cayeron en el mismo destino que el anterior.

_-¡RETIRADA!- _gritó Stoick.

Desde la Muerte Verde que el jefe no decía esas palabras. Toothless empujo a Alvin, tomo rápidamente a Hiccup y lo obligo a subir a su lomo.

_-¡Toothless no, papá!-_ gritaba tratando de zafarse del Furia Nocturna que lo sacaba de la cueva, extrañamente logro encajarlo en la silla y atorar su píe de metal.

_-¡Nos vemos en el otro lado de la isla!- _grito el jefe (en secreto le había enseñado ese truco al dragón en caso de emergencias, no imaginó que el animal las pudiera reconocer, pero gracias a los dioses lo hiso), dio un golpe a Alvin para liberarse y se montó en Tornado _–¡El resto, conmigo!_

Los dragones reaccionaron y sacaron a los pocos que quedaban vivos.

Hiccup miró atrás. Alvin volvió a rugir como una bestia, mientras mataba a un dragón con sus propias manos.

"_Que Odín nos ayude"._

_**Bueno este capítulo fue un poco mas de ¡DESTRUCCIÓN POR TODOS LADOS! No mentira, en realidad quería dar un giro mas repentino en la historia, plis opinen y comenten todo lo que quieran y muchas gracias a #fanatico z# y a #alexa# por ser mis primeros seguidores.**_

_**Para los que les complique imaginar los personajes, en realidad imagínenlos como quieran, con barba, sin barba, etc. Pero solo déjense llevar. La transformación de Alvin, eso sí es como la piel y ojos del nuevo dragón de la segunda temporada Defenders of Berk (Screaming Death creo que se llama).**_


	3. El Rescate

**Disculpen la demora, es que fueron las fiestas patrias en mi país por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo, los trato de recompensar con un episodio un poquito más largo. Gracias a todos por su paciencia, aquí va la historia.**

Capítulo 2.

Los compañeros se refugiaron en una cueva cercana, Toothless recorrió el lugar asegurándose de que fuera seguro para su jinete.

Hiccup finalmente desengancho su pié y se apresuró a salir de la cueva con espada en mano, pero el Furia Nocturna le bloqueo el paso.

_-Hazte a un lado amigo, voy a encontrar a papá- _Dio un paso decidido y Toothless hiso que cayera al piso tropezándolo con su cola _-¡Toothless! ¿¡Puedes parar?! No ves que….- _En ese momento se percató de que en la montura del dragón había algo inusual. En el sector en donde su jinete encajaba la prótesis había una conexión extra enlazada a la cola de Toothless.

_-¿Con que con esto me atoraste he?- _"Gobber debió de armarlo por ordenes de mi papá"_ –Lo siento amigo, se que tratas de cuidarme y al parecer quedaste en un acuerdo con papá sin avisarme- _Acaricio al dragón, su protector, pero ahora debía concentrarse en como sacar a todos de ese lugar.

_-Toothless, nuestra única opción es que alguno de nosotros pueda enviar una señal a Berk- _"Piensa, tú hesite esto"

El chico se sentó apoyándose en una roca, derrotado, Toothless trató de animarlo acariciándolo con su cabeza.

_-Si pudiera avisarle a alguien- _susurró, pero luego se levantó de golpe _-¡Ya está!- _Tomó su mochila y sacó un papel _–Una carta, con un dragón-_

Toothless lo miró desconcertado, ¿Qué estaba pensando su jinete? El muchacho estaba como loco escribiendo una carta.

_-Déjame recordar…. ¡ya sé!- _Hiccup puso sus manos alrededor de su boca y empezó a emitir leves gruñidos, un llamado de Terrible Terror. "No nos podemos dar el lujo de que nos disparen, se puede entrar, pero salir será imposible con la escasa cantidad de tropas que tenemos", pensó el vikingo. En eso, un pequeño dragón asomó la cabeza por la entrada de la cueva.

_-Hola amiguito- _saludó el vikingo, mientras estiraba su mano para tocarlo _-No temas, no te are daño- _El dragón se acerco y toco su mano. Hiccup lo acarició y empezó a amarrar la carta a la pata del pequeño_ –Toothless, acércate, dale las instrucciones-_

El dragón comprendió el plan, se aproximó al pequeño reptil y produjo unos pequeños gruñidos, se detuvo dando un gesto a su compañero, como diciendo, "todo listo".

_-Gracias amigo-_ Cualquiera no hubiera confiado en un simple animal para enviar una mensaje tan importante hacia Berk. Pero Hiccup si confiaba, en esos años había estudiado la inteligencia de esos magníficos seres, sabía que el mensaje llegaría. Tomó el dragón y dejó que se elevara en dirección a Berk, con su última esperanza.

_-Ahora, busquemos al resto- _Se montó en el dragón y se adentraron en el bosque de la isla _-Pensé que no me dejarías ¿he, niñera?- _Ante el insulto el dragón le dio un pequeño golpe con una de sus aletas _-¡Ouch! Si, si, vamos._

Cuando Tym le dio la noticia Astrid la tomó muy relajada, más de lo que pensó Tym. Al parecer el novio de la vikinga, Hiccup, ya estaba en el caso de Alvin

_-Pero, ¿estás muy segura?- _Preguntó algo nervioso, no quería incomodar a Astrid al poner en duda su liderazgo.

_-Muy segura- _respondió la vikinga _–Bueno, ¿si eso es todo? Atrapa- _Lanzó un hacha a los brazos de Tym, que la atrapó con destreza _–Nada mal, yo te enseñaré a utilizarla como se debe y el resto te enseñare las otras… materias-_

_-Genial… ¿Y cuando aprenderé a volar en dragón?- _El pequeño seguía siendo muy impaciente, pero Astrid había soportado a Hiccup cuando empezó con sus acrobacias.

_-El maestro de dragones llega mañana- _Tomó un hacha que estaba en el suelo _–Con la cabeza de Alvin, espero._

De sorpresa atacó a Tym con el hacha y lo votó al piso. Este estaba algo asustado y aturdido al mismo tiempo.

_-Primera lección, siempre atento- _Ayudó a Tym a ponerse en pie _–Ahora la siguiente lección es…- _Pero fue interrumpida.

_-¡Astrid!- _Era Gobber el herrero corriendo hacia ellos, agitando un papel en su mano _-¡Por los dioses, al fin encuentro a uno de ustedes!-_

_-Gobber, estamos en medio de una clase- _Le reprocho molesta.

La rubia junto con Tym, esperaron a que el herrero recobrara el aliento.

_-Hiccup- _Fue lo único que dijo, y le entregó la carta.

_-¿Hiccup? Pero no puede…- _Su cara se transformó en pánico.

_-¿Astrid?- _preguntó Tym, observó al herrero, pero este tampoco respondió.

_-Tym, ve y busca a los demás- _Ordenó la vikinga, mientras corría junto a Gobber en dirección al Gran Salón.

_-¿Bien?- _El niño observo el papel que había dejado caer Astrid, lo tomó rápidamente y fue hacia la academia.

¿De qué se habrá asustado tanto? La curiosidad lo consumía en el camino. Se tentó y leyó el papel.

"Para cualquier poblador de Berk, por favor hacer llegar esto a cualquier Defensor. Nuestras tropas han caído, muchas bajas, necesitamos refuerzos. Traigan la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible, es algo completamente diferente a lo que nos hemos enfrentado, venir preparados."

Capitán Horrendus Haddock III

La carta terminaba con el logo de un Furia Nocturna con una aleta roja.

_-Hiccup- _Susurró Tym, pero una mano veloz le arrebató la carta _-¡Hey!-_ miro a su atacante, era Patán.

_-¿Haciéndolas de mensajero?- _Río y empezó a leer la carta _–Capitán Horrendus… o no, Tym ven conmigo._

Ambos entraron ruidosamente en la academia, donde estaban concluyendo los entrenamientos.

_-¡Todos fuera, el consejo se reúne!- _Gritó Patán.

Los alumnos se apresuraron en salir. Los miembros del consejo (Patapez y los gemelos) se acercaron con rostros dudosos al par que los esperaba en el centro.

_-Creo que haremos un pequeño viaje- _Entregó la carta a Patapez.

_-Hiccup está en problemas- _Resumió este -¿Y por qué trajiste al chico?- _Miró a Tym –Esto será muy peligroso y Astrid opinará lo mismo._

_-Según este chico, su hermano se unió a los Marginados, podemos utilizar…- _Pero Brutilda interrumpió a Patán.

_-¡Estás loco, es solo un niño!- _Estaba furiosa.

_-Lo sé hermana, pero es un buen plan- _Se adelantó Brutacio _–Además, nosotros también éramos niños cuando nos enfrentamos a Alvin._

_-¡No irá!- _Astrid acababa de entrar al lugar _–Tym, ve a la cabaña, ahora._

_-Pero Astrid, yo quiero ir- _dijo Tym.

_-Ves, hasta él cree que es buena idea-_ le ayudó Patán.

_-¡Cállate Patán! Yo estoy a cargo y digo que no irá._

Fin de la discusión.

Los muchachos partirían en la mañana, Tym no se quería quedar atrás. Astrid sería la jefa, pero Tym, oficialmente no era un Defensor. Se escabullo en silencio cuando los chicos preparaban las previsiones del viaje. Entre ellas, había una enorme sesta llena de pescado para los dragones, no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó de puntillas y entró en la canasta. En unos minutos sintió como unas manos fuertes levantaron la canasta y la subían a un dragón, escucho a Astrid dar la orden. La canasta se meció en el despegue, pero a Tym no le importó, iba a ayudar a sus amigos

"Espero que haya llegado", Hiccup no había encontrado rastro de su padre ni de los otros que los acompañaban. "¿Y si no llega nadie? Las dudas lo estaban devorando, "claro que llegarán, es Astrid", en todo el camino se fue preguntando y respondiendo a sí mismo. "Y si…

_-¡Whoa!- _Cayó bruscamente del dragón, suerte para él que iban a pié.

Se giró y vio que su compañero se había detenido de golpe.

_-¿Qué estás mirando?- _Sonrió y miro en dirección en la que señalaba su dragón, su sonrisa de borro.

"Más vale que lleguen", ante el él había un ejército gigante de Marginados y Bersekers armando un campamento. Hiccup se montó en Toothless.

_-Salgamos de aquí amigo- _Apresuró al dragón.

_-¡Hey tú, detente!-_ resonó una voz.

_-¡Ahora!- _Toothless alzó el vuelo, las flechas surgieron al mismo tiempo _–Toothless, a los árboles- _Maniobraron por el bosque a toda velocidad.

_-¡No lo dejen escapar!- _Era Alvin _–De ésta no te salvas, Conquistador De Dragones- _Le quitó el hacha a un soldado cercano, apuntó y lanzó el hacha con una fuerza descomunal.

_-¿Qué le da con el hacha? No te preocupes Toothless, no llega… ¡Agh!- _El hacha le llegó en la espalda, podía sentir como atravesaba la armadura y llegaba a su piel. Cayó. Toothless lo alcanzó antes del impacto, escuchó los pasos de los soldados. Arrastro a su jinete a su anterior escondite, los soldados no se percataron de la cueva y pasaron de largo.

El dragón miro a su amigo, tenía los ojos cerrados, la armadura había parado buena parte del golpe, pero no impidió que el arma se le incrustara en la espalda. Se acerco a su jinete, lo movió con su cabeza. Nada. Volvió a intentarlo. Nada. No lo dejaría, volvió a intentarlo. Y finalmente, Hiccup abrió los ojos y estiró su mano, Toothless se acercó dejando que tocara su cabeza, por poco estaba vivo.

_-Gracias- _Su voz era un susurro _–Hay que, sacar el…- _Dio un gesto señalando a su espalda, si no lo hacia la herida se infectaría y lo único que encontrarían de él sería su cadáver.

Toothless tomó el mango con su boca. Hiccup aún se sorprendía de lo rápido que el dragón captaba lo que tenía que hacer en situaciones de ese estilo.

_-Bien, a la cuenta de tres- _Miró al dragón _– Uno… ¡Auch!- _El dragón ya tenía el hacha en la boca_ -¿¡Que le paso al dos y al tres!?- _Toothless le dio una sonrisa desdentada _–Dragón loco._

_Trató de incorporarse, sosteniéndose de Toothless. Su espalda dolía demasiado, rozo con su mano en el sector en donde impactó el arma y esta se llenó de sangre._

_-Estoy sangrando un montón, ¿¡No se podría poner peor!? Tengo un corte, estoy sangrando, no encuentro a nadie ¡Y ahora digo lo obvio!- _Toothless lo miraba de reojo con cara de, ¿estás bien? _–Genial, ahora tú crees que estoy loco- _El dragón asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera bien, algo loco, pero bien de todos modos.

Las pisadas se volvieron a escuchar, el vikingo con su dragón se mezclaron en la oscuridad, Hiccup sacó su espada lentamente para no emitir ruido. El soldado que esperaban, en realidad era muy pequeño, tenía el porte de un niño.

_-Toothless, quieto, yo me encargo- _Susurro al dragón.

Hiccup se movió sigilosamente, se acercó más al pequeño soldado y lo atrapó por el cuello.

_-¡No me hagas daño!- _Grito una voz infantil, Hiccup lo había levantado en el aire y lo apoyó en una pared.

Tym estaba muerto de miedo, él extraño guerrero de ojos verdes lo sostenía contra la pared, su mirada era de odio profundo, pero se aliviano al escuchar la voz de Tym.

_-¿Un niño? ¿Qué hace un niño…? ¡Iuf! ¿¡Que es ese olor!?- _Lo bajó, mientras movía su mano para alejar el horrible aroma.

_-Pescado- _Respondió Tym _–Larga historia._

_-¿De dónde vienes?- _Pregunto el guerrero enmascarado.

_-Mejor pregunto ¿Quién eres…- _ Se detuvo al ver al enorme dragón que emergió del fondo de la cueva _–Furia Nocturna, eres tú…_

_-No, no, eso es he…- _ El niño lo había descubierto _–Si, él es Toothless, el dragón que no entiende el significado de "quédate quieto"- _En eso bloqueo la entrada con su espada _–Aún no me dices de dónde eres- _Volvió la mirada amenazante.

_-Yo, yo vengo de… Berk- _El niño parecía estar más emocionado que asustado _-¡Eres el Conquistador De…- _Pero Hiccup le tapó la boca.

_-No es el mejor lugar para gritar eso, ¿no crees?- _Le dijo al niño_ –Si vienes de Berk ¿con quién vienes?- _Quitó su mano para dejarlo responder.

Mientras Tym respondía las preguntas de Hiccup, Astrid y el resto trataban de encontrarlo.

_-¿¡Como no te diste cuenta!?- _Regañó Astrid a Patán.

_-No lo vi, es que es muy pequeño-_ Respondió.

_-Mejor nos separamos, cada uno lleva una buena cantidad de tropas, si encuentran algo solo realicen el llamado de su dragón, tenemos suerte de que aquí solo halla Terribles Terrores- _Astrid dio un gesto al equipo y todos partieron en distintas direcciones de la isla. La vikinga prefirió ir sola para pasar más desapercibida.

Astrid voló un par de minutos sobre el bosque, cuando vio una cueva. "Un perfecto escondite", pensó la rubia. Aterrizó a unos metros de la cueva y la vikinga bajó ágilmente del dragón.

_-Vamos chica- Señalo a Stormfly para que rodeara por el otro lado._

_Astrid asomó por un árbol, dentro de la cueva había una enorme sombra de dragón y un extraño guerrero que no pudo reconocer, al parecer hablando con ¿Tym?_

"No le tocaras un pelo", esperó a que el dragón saliera a investigar. Corrió y se abalanzó sobre él guerreo. Éste la esquivó y tomó una espada, pero Astrid se la quito con un golpe de hacha, le iba a dar el golpe final, pero este sostenía su mano.

_-¡Astrid, no!-_ Gritó Tym.

_-Estas peleas se nos han vuelto un mal habito ¿no crees?- _Astrid no alcanzó a escucharlo y le dio una patada en la entrepierna. Hiccup emitió un grito agudo y cayó de rodillas.

_-¿¡Hiccup!?- _Se agachó para mirar a su novio, su espalda estaba llena de sangre y ahora el pobre apenas podía respirar.

Toothless se acerco a la pareja junto con Stormfly, al parecer los dragones se reconocieron más rápido que sus dueños. Cuando el Furia Nocturna vio a su mejor amigo en el piso con el rostro enrojecido, no pudo aguantar la ganas de echarse a reír, su risa era una mescla de gárgaras con gruñidos.

_-Gracias por el apoyo- _Hiccup le dio una mirada fulminante a su dragón.

_-Vamos Hiccup, entremos a la cueva- _Dijo Astrid, ayudándolo a incorporarse, luego miró a Tym _–Tú estás en serios problemas, adentro._

_El grupo se refugió nuevamente en la cueva._

¿Qué te pasó?- Astrid estaba sacando los restos de armadurade la espalda de Hiccup, no podía cree que estuviera vivo

_-Agradécelo a Alvin… mejor te pregunto ¿Por qué trajiste un niño aquí?- _En medio de la pregunta trató de aguantar un grito, la herida era más grave de lo que creía.

_-Tu nuevo alumno, Tym-_ Astrid señalo al pequeño que trataba de acercarse a Toothless lentamente, pero cada vez que el dragón se movía Tym volví a toda velocidad al lado de Stormfly.

_-Calma, no te hará daño a menos que se lo pida- _Le tranquilizó Hiccup, mientras se ponía de pie.

_-Entonces, ¿es real? El es Toothless y tú si eres el Conquistador de Dragones, ¡no lo puedo creer!- _Tym no podía imaginar que el mismísimo Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III iba a enseñarle el arte de los dragones.

_-Real y por poco muerto- _respondió Astrid, levantándose y volviendo a poner a Hiccup boca abajo para echarle una pomada _-¡Te puedes quedar quieto!_

_-Pero esa duele- _Respondió Hiccup, señalando el frasco, luego volvió a mirar a Tym _–Creo que no es la mejor primera impresión que hallas visto, al parecer seremos compañeros ¿ya encontraste tu dragón?_

_-En realidad… no- _Dijo Tym, algo avergonzado.

_-No te preocupes- _Le consoló Hiccup _–Para escoger al dragón perfecto se necesita tiempo, como siempre digo, todo se trata de conf… ¡Au!- _Sintió que la espalda le ardía al contacto con la venda que le ponía Astrid_._

_-No seas llorón, ya está- _Ayudó al vikingo a incorporarse y le entregó su armadura _–La vas a necesitar._

Tym vio como Astrid avanzaba muy enojada hacia él.

_-Tym, ¿¡Estabas loco o que!? Nos diste un susto de muerte- _Entre los reclamos de Astrid, Tym vio que Hiccup se reía detrás de ella. La vikinga se giró rápidamente hacia el vikingo de ojos verdes _-¡Y tú no te rías! Te dije que esta misión era una mala idea y ni siquiera nos has dicho que paso._

Hiccup tomó aire, lo que diría la pondría el doble de furiosa.

_-Alvin, encontró una cosa y… se transformo en otra cosa rara, con colmillos y piel escamosa. Nos derroto casi a todos, Toothless me sacó de ahí enganchándome a la silla, trate de encontrar al resto y me tiraron un hacha a la espalda- _Los otros dos vikingos lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco _-¿¡Por qué es tan difícil explicarles todo!? Bueno, nos atacó con una fuerza desproporcional, mató a la mayoría, no sé donde esta mi papá y ahora hay un ejército de Marginados y Berseker formándose afuera._

Silencio.

_-¡Hay que buscar a los demás y salir de aquí!- _Finalizó Hiccup.

Astrid se subió a Stormfly, lista para luchar con hacha en mano.

_-Tym vienes conmigo- _Dijo Hiccup, señalando a Toothless.

_-¿En serio?- _El muchacho estaba súper emocionado.

_-Adelante- _Hiccup tomó a Tym y lo subió al dragón _–Considéralo una disculpa por la amenaza con espada- _Hiccup se montó en Toothless con Tym detrás.

Despegaron, Tym observo cómo el mundo se reducía ante sus ojos, era una sensación increíble, pensó en lo genial que sería tener su propio dragón. Toothless era fantástico, mejor que en las historias de su padre, podía oír como el viento pasaba por sus fuertes alas. Había montado con Astrid anteriormente, pero a Hiccup le gustaba hacer volteretas y maniobrar por lo árboles. El muchacho de ojos verdes hacía sus trucos hasta en los momentos de mayor presión, al parecer liberaban su mente.

_-¡Hiccup, hay que ir al punto más alto de la isla, allí encontraremos al resto!- _Dijo Astrid.

_-¡Comprendido!-_ Respondió.

"Hora de salir de este lugar", pensó Hiccup al adentrarse en la oscuridad.

**¿Qué les pareció?, a Hiccup le dieron una buena paliza en este capítulo (un hachazo y una patada de Astrid en un lugar un poco doloroso XD), por favor opinen para poder mejorar la historia. ¿Los Defensores encontrarán al resto? ¿Podrán salir de la isla? ¿Alvin logrará su cometido? Esto y mucho más en el otro capítulo.**


	4. ¿Hogar dulce hogar?

Capitulo 3

Hiccup estaba agotadísimo, tuvieron que volar por más de tres horas para llegar a la montaña, ya que Alvin había enviado soldados por todos lados para rastrearlos. "Ese tipo sí que me odia", y tenía sus razones, recordó Hiccup.

**-Recuerdo-**

Hace unos tres o cuatro años atrás, el jefe Stoick recibió una carta de auxilio por pate de una tribu aliada. Zarpa Dragón. Alvin había tomado el lugar y obligado a los civiles a cavar en las montañas para buscar un objeto que seguía siendo un misterio para Hiccup. Stoick llego a la isla montado en Tornado junto con 20 barcos de guerra, ese mismo día, Hiccup probó su astucia y coraje a su padre. El muchacho tenía prohibido asistir a la batalla al igual que sus amigos, según Stoick, "su hijo no estaba listo para mancharse las manos de sangre humana", obviamente, Hiccup desobedeció y se escabulló junto con sus amigos, con ayuda de los dragones sacaron a los civiles de la isla, mientras Hiccup derrotaba a un grupo de soldados con la ayuda de unos aprendices a entrenador De dragón. Destruyeron toda la excavación con una enorme explosión, generada ´por la unión del fuego de los dragones. Alvin, que le estaba ganando terreno a Stoick en el mar, escuchó la explosión y se monto en su Whispering Death, con lo que sus soldados lo imitaron y abandonaron los barcos, liberando el puerto para Berk. El mismísimo Hiccup se enfrento en un combate aéreo contra Alvin, dejando el resto de los soldados para su equipo. Esa escena nunca se le borro de la mente, a pesar de que ya había matado a varios Marginados

_-Quisiste jugar a los soldaditos, ¿he, Hiccup?- _Le gruñó Alvin, montado en su dragón con un mazo en su mano _–Pero esta vez, tú y tu dragón las van a pagar-_

_-Alvin sabes que te puedes detener ahora, retira tus tropas y no correrá más sangre- _Respondió Hiccup, mientras Toothless mostraba los dientes _–Y prometo que dejare que te lleves a tu pueblo, a pesar de todo el daño que le has hecho a Berk-_

_-Las dulces mismas palabras que dijo tu madre, Valhallarama, recuerdo muy bien cuando mi espada atravesó su corazón- _Emitió una fuerte carcajada, la gota que colmo el vaso, Hiccup se abalanzó con Toothless sobre Alvin, en un momento ambos jinetes empezaron a caer al mar. Alvin tenía a Hiccup por el cuello, pero el muchacho fue más rápido y saco una daga escondida en su manga. Acuchilló a Alvin en el estomago con la ira de un dragón, el Marginado gritó, liberando a Hiccup. Justo antes de impactar al mar, Toothless lo atrapó en el aire. El Furia Nocturna se había sostenido de su oponente en el momento en que combatían, miró atrás para asegurarse de que el Whispering Death había huido. Cuando los soldados de Alvin vieron que su líder fue derrotado, huyeron en los barcos y no regresaron jamás a Zarpa Dragón.

Cuando la batalla acabó, Stoick encaró a su hijo en frente de toda la aldea.

_-¡Esta es la segunda estupidez mas grande que has cometido!- _Sus ojos tenían la expresión más sebera que Hiccup había visto, por lo que guardo silencio _– ¡Por eso mismo, tendrás un serio castigo!- _Para sorpresa de Hiccup, la ira de su padre se transformo en una carcajada _–Nos has salvado a todos- _Abrazó a su muchacho, para luego incorporarse y mirar al pueblo _-¡Desde este día declaro que, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, mi hijo, será el nuevo segundo al mando de Berk y el capitán de la nueva armada aérea!- _El pueblo dio un grito de alegría y aplausos. Todos, menos Spitelout, al parecer su sobrino le había quitado el puesto. Esa noche se celebró un gran banquete por la batalla de Zarpa Dragón.

Aunque en medio de la fiesta, su padre lo atrapó en la salida y al parecer ya no estaba tan feliz.

_-Vine a recordarte que de todos modos estás castigado- _Le susurro.

_-¿¡Que!?-_

_-Y por un mes- _Declaró el jefe, mientras se alejaba alegremente hacia su casa. Dejando a un desconcertado Hiccup atrás.

**-Fin Recuerdo-**

"Un buen día para los Defensores", terminó de recordar Hiccup. Miró atrás, Tym seguía fascinado observado por todos lados. Luego miró a Astrid, dijese lo que dijese, la vikinga arriesgo su vida para venir a rescatarlo. El hermoso cabello de la vikinga se alborotaba con el viento, lo que la hacía ver más hermosa y…

_-¡Hiccup!- _El grito de Tym lo saco de sus pensamientos _– ¡El árbol!- _Hiccup giró rápidamente, por poco chocaban contra un enorme pino. Fue una voltereta brusca, por poco cae del dragón.

_Jejejeje… eso fue divertido ¿he, Tym?- _Se giró, atrás el pobre Tym estaba aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la silla del dragón _-¿Tym, estas bien?-_

_-Eso… fue ¡Genial!- _Hiccup sonrió, al parecer tenían la misma opinión de como divertirse en las alturas, sin darse cuenta Astrid ya estaba a su lado.

_-¿Qué les paso?- _Preguntó la vikinga, con tono molesto.

_-Hee… un error de calibración- _Respondió Hiccup.

Aterrizaron finalmente en la montaña. El jinete del Furia Nocturna sacó un telescopio y empezó a observar con el por todos lados, lo bajo con una expresión de tristeza.

_-No se ve a nadie- _Dijo, mirando a Astrid.

_-Perfecto, les daré la señal- _Dijo Astrid, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca, pero Hiccup la detuvo _-¿Qué?-_

_-Alvin sospechará, ¿no crees que es extraño que un Nader se aparezca rugiendo en una isla de Terribles Terrores?-_

_-¿Chicos?- _Empezó Tym, pero la pareja seguía discutiendo _-¡Chicos!- _Gritó, haciéndolos voltear.

_-¡¿Qué!?- _Dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

Dos guerreros con arco les apuntaban desde las sombras, junto con otros dos soldados con hachas.

_-Tym, retrocede- _Dijo Astrid, mientras alejaba al chico y lo ponía detrás de ellos. Hiccup sacó su espada.

_-Si Alvin me quiere, bien, pero déjenlos ir- _Tiró el arma al suelo, estaban indefensos, si había arqueros, los dragones no servirían de nada, porque lo más probable es que habrían más en los árboles. Toothless empezó a gruñir junto con Stormfly _–Quieto amigo, estamos bien- _Le tranquilizó su jinete.

_-¿Alvin?- _Dijo una sombra con voz conocida _-¿Por qué te entregaríamos a él, flacucho?-_

_-¿¡Patán?!- _Hiccup no lo podía creer, por primera vez se alegro de escuchar la voz de su primo.

Los cuatro amigos surgieron de las sombras.

_Genial, ¿ahora todos van a empezar a aparecer de la nada y atacarme, verdad? Si quieren pueden hacer una fila- _Sonrió Hiccup, estrechándole la mano a su primo.

_-Seré el primero en la fila- _Añadió Patán.

_-Astrid, los encontramos- _Brutilda se aproximo a Astrid mientras los demás hablaban _–De los treinta solo quedan cinco-_

_-¡¿Qué?!- _Hiccup se volteo hacia los vikingos _-_¿Papá esta…?-

_-Está bien, está en la bahía con el resto- _Le tranquilizó Brutacio.

_-Tu padre nos conto todo- _Dijo Patapez, mirando fijamente al hijo del jefe _-¿Cómo pudo Alvin…?-_

_-No lo sé, pero debo hablar con papá- _Tomó nuevamente a Tym, lo subió en Toothless y luego él se montó en el dragón _–Apresurémonos- _Todos obedecieron rápidamente y volaron a la bahía, el capitán Haddock III había vuelto.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que divisaron el campamento. Aterrizaron en el centro, Hiccup fue el primero en bajar, pero un soldado le detuvo el paso.

_-Capitán, el jefe Stoick solicita audiencia, privada- _Recalcó eso ultimo mirando al equipo que desmontaba de los dragones.

_-Entendido- _Respondió el capitán.

La carpa en donde estaba su padre era gigante, hecha de pieles de jabalí y bordados con el escudo de Berk. No era muy lujosa, pero si acogedora, muy al estilo vikingo. Entró, lo primero que vio fue a su padre dándole un fuerte abrazó y levantándolo en los aires. Hiccup abría crecido, pero Stoick aun tenía la fuerza para levantar a su hijo con una sola mano.

_-Los dioses son misericordiosos, estas bien- _Dijo, mientras bajaba al muchacho _–Tenemos que hablar- _Agregó con su típico tono serio.

En el centro de la habitación había una enorme mesa con cartas náuticas, a lado de esta se encontraba Spitelout, el hermano de Stoick, con una enorme sonrisa, como si se hubiera ganado un premio. A Hiccup no le agradó nada la felicidad de su tío.

_-Hiccup, esto se nos salió de las manos- _Empezó su padre_ – Temo decirte que no estarás a cargo se esta misión-_

_-No…Es por lo de Alvin ¿verdad? ¡Crees que hubiera sabido que esto iba a ocurrir!- _Estaba furioso.

_-No es por eso Hiccup, voy a devolverle el puesto de subjefe a tu tío, por tu propio bien- _Respondió el jefe.

_-¡No, no puedes! Puedo controlar esto papá, si me escucharas, tengo un plan, pero necesitare dirigir mis tropas-_

_-¡Esto va en serio hijo!- _Gritó furioso el jefe. Un silencio quedo en lugar, pero Hiccup no se contuvo.

_-No confías en mi, crees que este hueso de pescado no puede ganar esta…- _Hiccup miraba con ira a su padre _–Al parecer, no sé que necesito para que confíes en mi ¡Puedo matar otro dragón gigante, si quieres! ¡O puedo liderar otro ataque a Zarpa Dragón!_

_-Deberías escuchar a tu jefe, sobrino- _Spitelout se acerco con una sonrisa al muchacho _–Creo que alguien debería dejar de lado su orgullo- _Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, justo en la herida _-¿No lo crees, Hiccup?- _Le dio otro golpe en la espalda al ver que el muchacho ponía una mueca de dolor _–Devolverme el cargo será una decisión muy sabia por parte de tu padre-_

_-¿Sabia? tengo un plan, pero necesito mis tropas ¡Esto no es por orgullo! Mi tío no sabrá cómo dirigir al equipo aéreo-_

_-No será un problema, porque tus tropas no van, tu tío se tomo la molestia de escoger a sus propios hombres, hasta nuevo aviso, solo te encargaras de entrenar a los nuevos en la academia y punto- _Finalizó Stoick.

-_Como diga, jefe-_ Respondió Hiccup, se liberó de la mano de su tío y salió del lugar.

Tym vio como su maestro salía de la tienda dando zancadas de la carpa del jefe. Al parecer, el reencuentro con su padre no había ido del todo bien.

_-¡Todos a los dragones!- _Gritó otro vikingo de cabello negro que salió detrás de Hiccup.

_-Díganle hola al nuevo capitán- _Dijo Hiccup cuando se acerco a sus amigos.

_-¿A qué te refieres?- _Preguntó Astrid.

_-Los Defensores no van en esta… mi padre nos saco de la misión hasta nuevo aviso- _Respondió _–Vamos Tym, tendremos un largo día mañana- _Apresuró a decir, al parecer el maestro de Tym estaba arto de responder preguntas y obviamente el resto de los chicos tendrían muchas sobre lo ocurrido _–Vámonos, por suerte los entrenamientos de los nuevos siguen perteneciéndonos-_

Todos los vikingos partieron rumbo a Berk. Tym no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero de todos modos estaba emocionado por llegar. "Seré un Defensor y aprenderé del mejor", pensó el joven Berseker.

La llegada a Berk fue lo más gratificante para Hiccup, llegó a su casa, exhausto. Toothless fue el primero en acomodarse, el dragón había pasado el peor susto de su vida (casi perder a su jinete) por lo que se durmió profundamente en un instante. En cambio Hiccup, no pudo dormir, escuchó como su padre entraba en la casa y subía las escaleras directo a su habitación.

_-Hiccup, ¿estás despierto?- _Susurró Stoick, detrás de la puerta.

_-Si- _Respondió Hiccup, con tono serio.

Su padre entró en la habitación, se le veía muy triste. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de su hijo, quiso decir algo pero so contuvo, finalmente dio un resoplido y empezó a hablar.

_-Hijo, quiero que entiendas el porqué…_

_-Lo entendí perfectamente papá- _En su voz no se encontraba ningún rastro de aceptación.

_-Bueno he… el muchachito que llegó- _Cambió rápidamente el tema, hablaría en otra oportunidad cuando Hiccup se relajara un poco, por ahora no era el momento _-¿Tym, verdad?-_

_-Sí, ¿Qué hay con él?-_

_-Parece admirarte mucho, Astrid me dijo que tú lo entrenaras- _Sonrió _–Recuerdo cuando entrene a mi primer grupo- _

_-No es el primero-_

_-Lo sé, pero este muchacho es diferente- _Con eso el jefe se paro y se acerco a la puerta _–Te prometo que te explicare todo mañana ¿trato?- _Le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero su hijo no le respondió igual.

_-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la ultimas vez que hicimos un trato?- _Se volteó y se puso a dormir.

Stoick bajó y se rindió en su sillón. "Ha Val, tú sabes porque hice esto". La escena regresaba a su mente, Alvin riendo, Val que trató de salvarlo a él, Stoick. "Si hubiera sido más fuerte te hubiera podido salvar, pero ahora Hiccup estará a salvo si lo alejo de esa bestia"

Amaneció y la luz se filtro en las ventanas de la cabaña, Tym despertó por unos fuertes golpes. Bostezó y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Toothless pegada al vidrio.

_-¡Toothless!- _Gritó cayendo al piso.

-¡Arriba, acaba de amanecer, hora de entrenar!- Resonó una potente voz.

Tym se preparó lo más rápido que pudo, tomó el hacha que le regaló Astrid y salió de la cabaña entre bostezos. Frente a él estaba Hiccup, con el rostro cubierto con un casco, dejando a la vista solo sus ojos. También llevaba una armadura con el escudo del Furia Nocturna con cola roja. Toothless estaba a su lado, el enorme dragón estaba con una enorme sonrisa desdentada.

_-Buscaremos a tu dragón- _Dijo Hiccup.

_-¿Ahora?- _Dijo Tym, dando otro bostezo.

_-Por supuesto - _Respondió, dando un salto subiéndose a Toothless.

_-Es un poco temprano, ¿no crees?-_

_-¿¡Un poco… ¡Vengo hasta aquí, ha esta hora, te digo que busquemos a tu dragón y tú me respondes que es muy temprano!-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-¡Sube al dragón!- _Tym obedeció rápidamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sobrevolaron la costa y aterrizaron en un acantilado que miraba directamente a Berk.

_-¿Has pensado en el dragón que vas a tener?- _Preguntó su maestro, mirando el horizonte.

_-En realidad… no mucho- _Pero un fugaz recuerdo llegó a su mente _ –Skuldron, recuerdo cuando esa hermosa criatura se apreció cerca de mi isla-_

Hiccup se sorprendió, a la única persona que había escuchado hablar tan apasionadamente de los dragones era él. Sonrió ante la idea.

_-Sabes, no me has dicho de dónde vienes- _Miró a Tym de reojo.

_-Yo…- _La mirada del jinete lo puso nervioso. Astrid le había dicho que sería preferible que Hiccup no supiera que él era un Berseker, según ella, "conocía demasiado al hijo del jefe como para conocer su reacción" _–Vengo de… Zarpa Dragón-_

_-¿Zarpa Dragón? Recuerdo muy bien ese lugar- _Sonaba triste –_Bueno, Skuldron, tomaremos una embarcación pequeña y conseguiré una de esas flores con Patapez – _En eso, Hiccup se aproximó a Toothless y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en una tela, medía más o menos el largo del brazo de Tym _–Es un pequeño obsequio, me demostraste lo valiente que eres al desobedecer a Astrid (cosa que yo ni loco haría) y adentrarte a esa isla tú solo- _Le cedió el regalo.

_-Gracias- _Desenvolvió el regalo, era una bella espada de punta fina, el metal era muy extraño, era el más brillante que había visto _–Es increíble-_

_-Eso es metal Gronckle, muy resistente- _Puso un gesto serio cuando vio que Tym jugaba dando estocadas al aire _–recuerda que no es un juguete, con esto puedes matar, espero que no llegue el día en que tengas que usarla de verdad, pero de todos modos te preparare para ello- _Sin esperárselo el niño le dio un abrazo, solo le llegaba a la cintura.

_-Gracias Hiccup- _Dijo, separándose, ni su propio hermano le había dado tal obsequio _–Por todo-_

_-Eres mi primer aprendiz de espada, necesitabas un comienzo- _Miró a Toothless _– Compañero, necesitaremos un vuelo a casa, temo que en la búsqueda del Skuldron no nos podrás acompañar-_

Toothless le dio un gruñido de desaprobación, pero de todos modos cedió a llevarlos a la bahía.

**Isla de Los Marginados.**

_-¿Nadie te vio?- _Gruño Alvin a la sombra que se inclinaba ante él.

_-No señor, el mocoso finalmente no es capitán, convencí a mi hermano para darme el puesto por el bienestar de mi sobrino- _Rió-

_-Perfecto Spitelout, puedes levantarte- _Alvin se acomodo en su trono de piedra _–Ahora que el hijo de Stoick no puede meter las narices, podremos atacar a su padre por la espalda con tus hombres-_

Spitelout estaba impaciente, por fin Berk sería de él. Cuando el idiota de su sobrino había nacido, sus posibilidades de jefatura se habían ido a la basura. Con la muerte de Stoick y Hiccup en un "accidente", el clan Mocoso tomaría el control.

_-Solo recuerda majestad, que Berk será mío, mi hijo no tiene idea y luchará contra ti, pero yo me encargaré de eso más tarde-_

_-¿Y el otro bastardo?-_

_-¿El niño nuevo?-_

_.Es el hermano de nuestro amigo Dagur, encárgate de él- _Sonrió, mostrando los colmillos _– O mejor enviemos esto a manos de su hermano, tiene que recuperar a nuestro pequeño traidor-_

_-Me parece excelente, partiré dentro de 5 días- _Dagur surgió de las sombras, escupió al piso _–El Conquistador de Dragones se llevará un par de sorpresas-_

_-A veces me da pena el pobre muchacho, rodeado por enemigos, sin poder confiar en nadie, cayendo en las garras de la muerte- _Su risa resonó por toda la sala _-¡Un hurra por mí, el poseedor de la bestia de Loki! ¡El nuevo Rey de Los Vikingos!-_

**Disculpen la demora, escuela malvada, me tenía el pc fuera de mi alcance, por lo que veía mi cuaderno donde escribo mis historia y decía: "¡No la puedo abandonar!". Plz dejen sus review que aprecio tanto.**

**¿Qué le explicará Stoick a Hiccup? ¿Y el dragón de Tym? ¿Dejaré de finalizar haciendo tantas preguntas? Todo esto en el próximo cap (Que espero que no se demore tanto). XD**


End file.
